Pick One
by SweetGA
Summary: Christina Ashley Thigpen isn’t your normal 25 year old. She is a personal assistant for Scott Levy AKA Raven. What happens when the she starts to have feelings for her boss?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Christina was walking down the hallway to her new boss's locker room that Vince Russo had assigned her the day before over the phone. She turned the corner and bumped into someone. Christina fell on her butt hard.  
  
"Watch Where u are going!" shouted someone before she could up.  
  
The person walked off and Christina got up and brushed the back of her backs off then looked around. Right then her cell phone went off. She answered it and talked for about 5 mins then hung up and walked to the locker room.  
  
Raven's locker room  
  
Christina knocked and was told to come in. She did as she was told and walked in slowly not knowing what to say or do when she saw him. Scott had his back toward her and he looking for something in his bag. She saw a chocker in the floor then laughed softly. Christina picked up and smiled as she looked at it.  
  
"I think you are looking for this." she said tapping his shoulder.  
  
Right then her crystal blue eyes were looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at her then looked at her up and down. She started to blush then pulled the chocker in her hand up.  
  
"That is what I was looking for." Scott said taking it from her putting it on.  
  
Christina smiled at him then nodded. She sat down on the couch then was joined by Scott who was smiling at her. She looked at the monitor that in the locker room. Scott got up from the couch and looked at her with a silly smile then started to warm up.  
  
"Hey do me a favor, set on my back and let me see if I can do some push ups with you on my back." Scott told her.  
  
Christina got up from the couch and did as she was asked to. He did 30 push ups with her on his back. She got up and walked around him and he pulled her down on the floor beside him. He leaned down on and was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the locker room door.  
  
Right then Christina sat up fast in her bed and looked around. She was in her own hotel room. She hit the bed and laid down again and grabbed the pillow and screamed in it. She couldn't go back to sleep so she sat up again and looked around. Christina pushed the covers off of her then got up and walked to French doors opened them. The wind blow in and she smiled. Right then she felt arms around her waist. She turned around and saw Scott behind her smiling at her.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Yes Scott I'm fine, just the dream I had when I first came." Christina said pulling away from him.  
  
She sat up once again in her bed fast and this time screaming. Right then Scott ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
She nodded at him then he walked out of the bedroom leaving Christina shaking like a leaf. How could she let this happen. She was falling in love with her boss. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it . She put the pillow down and went back to sleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
Christina was woke up by someone shaking her. She woke up and saw her best friend Jamie looking at her with a huge smile on her face. She sat up and hugged her best friend. Right then some one pulled them part. Christina sat up and saw Tommy and Scott laughing at her. She saw that Tommy was holding Jamie by the waist.  
  
"I brought her here so you can have some friends here." Scott told her.  
  
Right then a girl walked into bedroom who same the height as Jamie and looked like a hoe Christina thought. She got up out of the bed and got her bag and walked into the bathroom getting a look from the girl who walked into room.  
  
"Jamie, Tommy, this is Kelly my girlfriend." Scott told them both.  
  
They both shook her hand but Jamie didn't like her very much. Tommy could tell and kissed Jamie right before she could say anything. Scott and Kelly both laughed at them. When they pulled apart Christina had walked out of the bathroom and was wearing some tight blue jeans and shirt that showed her stomach, belly button ring, and her new sun tattoo off. Jamie smiled at her then blushed when Christina gave her a face.  
  
"We have to go to the arena." Scott said pulling Kelly out of the room.  
  
Soon Jamie, Tommy, and Christina followed them.  
  
Arena  
  
Christina and Jamie were talking in the hallway when Kelly and Goldylocks walked up with smiles on their faces. Jamie looked up first and got hit in the mouth. She went backwards. Christina looked up and got hit by Kelly. Christina went backwards on the wall. Both Jamie and Christina got up and hit the other girls hard. It took Vince Russo, Dusty Rhodes, AJ Styles, and Dallas to get them apart. Jamie was breathing hard and Christina was pissed off. Goldylocks and Kelly was laughing and holding their stomach and faces.  
  
"That is it, Tonight it is going to be Jamie Alicia and Christina Ashley against Goldylocks and Kelly Marie." Vince Russo said smiling at them.  
  
All of the girls smiled at him. Jamie was nodding. Dallas let Jamie go and AJ let Christina go. Christina pulled Jamie the hallway where they saw Tommy and Scott talking to Goldylocks and Kelly. Jamie got mad because Goldy was all over Tommy. She got away from Christina's hand and walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Tommy baby come here." Jamie sexy.  
  
Tommy smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her. Goldylocks got mad and walked off. Kelly was looking at Christina smiling.  
  
"You didn't have a right to hit her Chris, She didn't do anything to you." Scott said looking at her.  
  
Christina almost fell but didn't  
  
"Oh she didn't do this to me? I hit my damn self in the stomach?" Christina shouted at him.  
  
Kelly looked scared. Jamie and Tommy where laughing a little. Christina pulled Jamie and Jamie pulled Tommy who looked at Scott who making out with Kelly in the hallway. He made a sick face at them then walked with Christina and Jamie.  
  
Christina's locker room  
  
Jamie put on some tight shorts and tight top to match. Christina put on some tight work out pants and tight wife beater shirt on. Tommy was on Jamie's lab top. They both started to warm up and Tommy was watching them and helped them out sometimes.  
  
Impact  
  
"Welcome everyone body, our first match is a tag match Jamie Alicia and Christina Ashley against Goldylocks and Kelly Marie. This should be a fun match." said Mike.  
  
"Yea come on us the money!" shouted Don.  
  
Right then man in a box by Alice in chains hit and the crowd cheers. Right then Jamie and Christina walked out. They poses a little then walked down the ramp and got into the ring and started to get for the match. Right then Goldyblocks's music hit. Goldylocks and Kelly walked out with Raven and Abyss behind them. Both Jamie and Christina's eyes got big.  
  
"This isn't fair, Raven and Abyss at the ring?, These girls will die!" said Mike.  
  
"Oh shut up and watch the match." said Don.  
  
Jamie and Goldylocks start the match out. They locked up and Jamie sent Goldy backwards. She looked up at Jamie who was smiling. She got pulled up by her hair and got throw into the turnbuckle. Jamie walked up toward her and did some chops. She started to screamed. Jamie laughed at her then threw her across the ring by her hair. The ref told her no hair. She just looked at him. Goldylocks was holding her back and Kelly was cheering for her. Jamie tagged in Christina who got in the ring and they both did a double suplexs. Jamie got out of the ring and eyed Raven.  
  
"Wow these girls know how to fight them." said Mike laughing.  
  
Christian threw her Goldylocks into her corner where Kelly tagged her self in. Christina was smiling from ear to ear. Kelly went after her but missed. She turned around and got a clothes line from Christina. Jamie was clapping her hands and was cheering. Christina went to threw her into the rope but Kelly threw her into the ropes. Right then Abyss grabbed her legs out from her causing her to fall on her face. Jamie looked at him and Kelly pulled her up and threw her into the turnbuckle. Christina held her back and chin. Right then Kelly did a chop causing Christina to scream. Right then Christina threw Kelly into the turnbuckle and did chops causing her to scream in pain. Jamie laughed right then Goldylocks got into the ring and went to hit Christina but Jamie got up and tackled her to the mat and started to beat her on her. They went outside the ring. Raven pulled Jamie off of her and told her to hit her. Jamie's eyes got big.  
  
"This isn't fair." Don said laughing.  
  
"I know this isn't called for." Mike replied.  
  
Jamie ducked and she hit Raven. Jamie did a leg sweep and got into the ring and Christina had pinned Kelly and got the win. Christina got up and looked down at Kelly who was holding her stomach. Jamie up got from mat and hugged Christina. They posed then walked up the ramp and looked down to the ring and Goldylocks and Kelly was being checked on. Jamie had a busted lip and Christina had the same but they where smiling at them in the ring.  
  
Backstage  
  
Jamie and Christina walk backstage and is met by Tommy who gave them both towels.  
  
"Way to go out there, Russo liked it." Tommy told them.  
  
Both them nodded at him then Scott walks by carrying Kelly. Christina looked at him with some evil eyes. Jamie put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Kelly looked up at her with a smile. Kelly started to go after her but stopped when Russo walked up smiling at them.  
  
"You two work here now." He told them.  
  
They both smiled at him and hugged him. Jamie grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway to their locker room. Tommy walked in and saw Christina crying her eyes out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Tommy.  
  
"I'm in love with Scott Anthony Levy!" she shouted at them.  
  
Tommy was shocked and his mouth dropped open. Jamie was smiling big. She walked over to Christina and hugged her. Christina hugged back right then Scott walked in. Everyone just looked at him. He walked over to Christina and kissed her on the lips. Jamie smiled at them then saw Tommy get up and was ready to hit him. She walked over to him and pushed him back down on to the bench. She sat down on his lap and kissed him. Christina pulled away from him smiling.  
  
"Wow!" she whispered.  
  
Scott laugh at her with a smile on his face. Jamie pulled away from Tommy who smiling like crazy. Jamie turned around and sat on his lap again and saw Christina and Scott talking and smiling and hugging each other. Right then Kelly ran into the room and attacked Christina. Scott was smiling at it. Tommy got up and started to fight with him. Jamie screamed for help then tried to break them up but she got thrown into the wall hard.  
  
"HEY!" shouted Russo.  
  
About 12 other men ran in and got them apart. Traci had got Kelly away from Christina was really pissed off. Jamie was holding the back of her head and was really pissed off as well. Christina walked over to her and helped her up. Jamie pulled her hand away from her head and saw blood. Jamie fainted and hit her head on the corner of the table.  
  
"Oh god!" shouted Russo.  
  
Tommy turned around and saw her then ran over to her. The EMTS came and took her to the hospital.  
  
Hospital  
  
Christina and Tommy where in the waiting room.  
  
"I'll kill him if I ever get a hold of him!" shouted Christina kicking the chairs.  
  
"No you wont unless you get to him before I do." Tommy said.  
  
Right then the Doctor walked looking at her file.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. White. Ms. Dreamer is doing very good." he told them.  
  
Christina looked at Tommy shocked but then smiled  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you married my best friend?" she asked him with an evil smile.  
  
"Lets see because we've only been married for a year Christina." Tommy told her laughing.  
  
They followed the doctor to Jamie's room where she was awake smiling at them. Jamie waved at them and they walked in.  
  
"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Tommy asked moving her hair.  
  
"I'm doing fine but my head hurts like crazy." Jamie replied.  
  
Right as Christina went to say something Scott walked into the room. Tommy's head snapped around then threw him against the wall. Both of the girls screamed a little.  
  
"Tommy! Let him go." shouted Jamie.  
  
Tommy listen then walked back of to the her and Christina jumped on him and started to beat him up.  
  
"Christina let him go before you kill him." Jamie told her.  
  
She didn't listen to much but then stopped when Scott was on the floor bleeding from the mouth and nose.  
  
"I guess I need that." Scott whispered when he got up and held his stomach.  
  
"You guess? YOU GUESS!" shouted Tommy.  
  
"Guys shut up please, my head hurts." Jamie shouted at them.  
  
Tommy hugged her and kissed on her the lips then sat down behind her in the bed. Right then Christina hit Scott again in the stomach with her fist. He went against the wall hard then he held his head.  
  
"See Scott maybe if you stuck with one girl you wouldn't be on the wall bleeding!" shouted Christina.  
  
Scott just looked at her. He stepped forward as she step backwards. He walked out of the room then closed the door. Christina held her hand then laughed at them. Jamie shook her head at her.  
  
"Oh yea Mrs. Dreamer why didn't you tell me that you were married?" Christina said acting like a smart azz.  
  
Jamie couldn't help but smile at her best friend.  
  
"Well Christina I couldn't because you were always on the road and it was a year ago." Jamie replied to her as she kissed Tommy's on the cheek.  
  
Christina rolled her eyes at then smiled when she hugged her. Right then the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well Mrs. Dreamer you are free to go now." Dr. White told her.  
  
The Doctor started to hit on Jamie but then she kissed Tommy on the lips with a little tongue. They pulled apart and saw that Doctor was mad. He walked out of the room.  
  
"You guys are mean." Christina told them laughing.  
  
Jamie started to laugh then got out of the bed with the help of Christina. Tommy left so that she could get dressed.  
  
Hotel  
  
Jamie gave Tommy the key so he could open the door. Christina laughed when Tommy picked Jamie up and they waved at her then closed the door. She turned around and came face to face with Scott who didn't look to happy. He walked past her then got to his room and slammed the door.  
  
4 Months Later  
  
Impact  
  
"This match up next is going to be great, Christina Ashley against Kelly Marie." said Don smiling.  
  
"Yes, lets see this match." said Mike laughing.  
  
Christina and Kelly where all ready in ring. Christina wasn't to happy because on Wednesday Kelly won with the help of Goldylocks. They locked up and Kelly was sent backwards. She landed on her butt hard. Christina ran and did a baseball slid. She hit Kelly in the throat hard. Christina pulled Kelly up by her hair and threw her across the ring. Kelly screamed loudly when she hit the mat. Christina laughed a little then picked her up. She was sent backwards because Kelly hit her in the stomach and causing her to fall on her butt.  
  
"WOW!" shouted Mike.  
  
"Don't worry keep watching." Don said laughing  
  
Right then Goldylocks ran out and hit Christina with a chair in the back. Right as she got off of the mat Jamie ran out and attacked her from behind. Kelly pinned Christina but she kicked out at 2. Jamie threw Goldylocks into the steel steps. Christina got up and hit Kelly in the stomach and did a DDT and went to top turnbuckle and did a moonsalt. She pinned Kelly and got the 1, 2, 3.  
  
Jamie rolled into the ring and helped Christina up. Right then Abyss walked out and grabbed Christina by the hair and pulled her away from Jamie. He went to power bomb her but Raven ran out and attack Abyss. He fell forward and Christina was picked up by Raven and he kissed her. The crowd cheered as Jamie clapped.  
  
"Oh Shit, Raven has a soft heart." shouted Mike.  
  
"Shut up Mike." replied Don.  
  
Jamie laughed when Raven and Christina pulled apart smiling. Jamie walked over to them and they both hugged her. They walked backstage.  
  
Backstage  
  
Jamie started to jump up and down when Scott and Christina kissed again. They held their left hands out and Jamie saw the rings.  
  
"Why did you guys tell me?" Jamie asked laughing.  
  
"Umm lets see we have only been married a day." Scott told her.  
  
Jamie jumped up and down then was stopped by Tommy who was laughing.  
  
"You didn't you?" Jamie asked laughing.  
  
"Yes I did baby." He replied.  
  
Jamie turned around fast then started to hit him playfully. Christina smiled at them then held onto it. Tommy picked Jamie up and put her over his shoulder and told them to follow him. Jamie looked at Christina and winked at her. She smacked Tommy's azz. Christina laughed at her then smacked Scott's also well.  
  
"Hey that is mine." Scott shouted laughing.  
  
"Well, Its mine now baby." Christina told him as she kissed him on the lips.  
  
Jamie looked up at them.  
  
"HEY!, GET A ROOM!" shouted Jamie.  
  
"We have one Mrs. Dreamer, But we don't use it." Tommy replied smiling at her.  
  
Jamie flipped him off and Tommy laughed when she dumped just in time to miss the exit sign. Christina put her hand over her mouth and started to laugh. Scott picked Christina up 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
and walked out of the room into the cold December air. Jamie smiled when Tommy put her down. She saw Scott and Christina kissing.  
  
"Hey seen we are in New York City and it is snowing what can we do?" Tommy said pulling Scott and Christina apart.  
  
"Lets go back to the hotel room and have some fun." Scott said pulling Christina up against him.  
  
"Yea, come on baby lets go back to the hotel." Jamie winked at Tommy.  
  
Tommy smiled at her then pulled her to Jamie's corvette. Christina laughed at them then pulled Scott toward her mustang. Jamie waved bye to them when they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Jamie woke up and didn't feel to go she ran to the bathroom and puked. Tommy got up with the sound something going on in the bathroom. He looked up and saw Christina in the bathroom holding's Jamie's hair away from her face and Jamie was leaning over the toilet. Tommy got out of the bed and saw Scott still asleep in the other room.  
  
"She doesn't feel so good." Christina said moving away from Jamie.  
  
"What can I do?" asked Scott.  
  
Both of them looked around and looked at him. Tommy walked into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and gave it to Jamie who looked like she was going to die.  
  
"Tommy, I'm going to take Scott here out today stay with Jamie ok." Christina told him.  
  
Tommy nodded at then turned back to Jamie who was getting sick again.  
  
Down Stairs in the lobby  
  
Christina and Scott walked into the lobby and signed something for some fans that saw them.  
  
"Hey what do you think is wrong with Jamie?" Scott asked.  
  
"She is pregnant Scotty boy." Christina answered smiling at him.  
  
He's eyes got big then started to laugh when Christina poked her stomach out. She stopped when she saw Vince Russo walked up. She smiled at him then waved when he walked away. She started to laugh when she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"How do you know that? Have u been pregnant before?" Scott asked.  
  
Christina looked at him then nodded.  
  
"Yes I was, I got pregnant at the age of 15, I was raped by my step dad." Christina told him as she started to cry.  
  
Scott was shocked then hugged her tight. She hugged him tight then pull back and smiled at him. He kissed her. Right then they were pulled apart. Christina looked around saw Kelly smiling at her. She went to hit her then Christina ducked and Kelly fell into the water that was in the lobby.  
  
"Next time you want to hit me think about were we are." she shouted at Kelly.  
  
Scott laughed at them then pulled Christina out of the hotel as Russo walked up and help get Kelly out of the water.  
  
Mall  
  
Scott put a beanie and some sunglasses on. Christina put on some reading glasses then walked in holding hands then pulled Scott into some Victoria Secret store. He smiled when they walked in. She picked a couple of things out then walked to the dressing room. He sat down in the chair. She walked out in a red and midnight blue lingerie. Scott's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What do you think about this baby?" Christina asked smiling evilly at him.  
  
"I, I, I, I, I, I, I love it baby." Scott replied blushing.  
  
Christina laughed at him. About 4 min. late she walked out in a forest green and purple one. His mouth got dry and she laughed. She sat down on his lap and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled at him. She walk into the dressing room and then walked out in a baby blue and white one. He smiled big at that.  
  
"Now I love that one." he said smiling big.  
  
Christina nodded then went back and changed. She got the 3 that she showed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck as they paid and left to go back to the hotel.  
  
Hotel  
  
Jamie was setting on the bed holding her stomach and head. Tommy walked into the room again with some bottles of water and some crackers.  
  
"You don't have to take care of me I'm pregnant is all Tommy." Jamie said laughing.  
  
"I know Jamie but you are Pregnant with my baby to, so I'm going to take care of you." Tommy told her giving her a bottle of water.  
  
Tommy laid down on the bed beside her and put his head on her stomach. Jamie laughed at him then played with his hair. Right then Christina and Scott walked in. Jamie laughed at them. Tommy turned his head and looked at them then waved at them.  
  
"He knows." Jamie said laughing.  
  
Both Christina and Scott laughed when Jamie got the bag and looked in and a make some faces at Christina.  
  
"Some one is going to get lucky tonight." Jamie sang.  
  
Scott started to blush a little.  
  
"Yes he is going to lucky tonight." Christina said laughing.  
  
She pulled Scott into the other room laughing and then locking the door.  
  
Jamie shook her head then turned and looked at Tommy who kissed her on the lips.  
  
8 hours later  
  
Jamie was in the hall way just walking around then Goldylocks walked up to her and started to beat the crap out her. Christina was in the room and heard something going on in the hallway. She put her robe on and saw Jamie on the floor of the hallway holding her stomach and had a bleeding face.  
  
"Scott!, Get Tommy!" shouted Christina.  
  
She ran out into the hallway and over to Jamie. She put her head into her lap and brushed her hair away from her for head. Tommy and Scott ran out of the room and then stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Baby." whispered Tommy as he picked her up.  
  
They all walked down the hallway till Christina stopped then looked around. She saw Goldylocks smiling at her. Christina gave her the finger then started to walk with the rest of the guys.  
  
Hospital  
  
Tommy ran in carrying Jamie in his arms. A nurse ran up and put her in a wheel chair then taking to the back. Jamie started to hold her stomach and start to scream loudly. Tommy hit the wall.  
  
40 min. later  
  
Christina was setting in Scott's lap half asleep and Tommy was watching back and forth.  
  
"Tommy, you are making me sick if you don't stop moving." Christina said lifting her head up again.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris, but I need to know if she is ok." Tommy said setting in a chair.  
  
Right then a doctor walked out. Tommy got up fast.  
  
"Mr. Dreamer, I'm Dr. Davidson. Your wife is fine but however she lost the baby." she told them.  
  
Tommy couldn't believe it then he almost fell but Scott caught him and sat him down in a chair. Christina leaned up against the wall then screamed out crying. Scott walked fast over to Christina and picked her up and sat down in a chair and hugged her tight. He hugged her tight. The doctor walked up to Tommy and told him what room Jamie was in. He only nodded and started to walk. Scott put Christina on her feet and they followed Tommy into a hallway and then into the elevator.  
  
Goldylocks and Kelly's room  
  
Kelly was walking back and forth then hit the pillow.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?, YOU JUST MADE SOMEONE LOSE A BABY GOLDY!" shouted Kelly loudly.  
  
Goldylocks looked up at her then looked down at the floor then back up at her.  
  
"You're the one who wants to get Scott back." she replied.  
  
"I know but I didn't want to get Jamie hurt because I liked her, Christina was the problem not Jamie!" Kelly shouted as she threw a glass against the wall right above her head.  
  
Goldylocks ran out of the way then looked at her. She shot Kelly look. Right as she went to say something the bedroom open Vince Russo was looking at them in shock then smiled evilly at them.  
  
"Like Eric Bischoff would say YOUR FIRED!" he shouted at them.  
  
Their mouth dropped to the ground then went to hit him but Dallas and Abyss stepped in front him. Their eyes got big then started to pack their things.  
  
Back the Hospital  
  
Christina walked into Jamie's first and saw her looking at her crying.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She slowly walked over to the bed and hugged Jamie tight. Jamie was crying so hard that she was wetting Kelly's robe. When Christina pulled away she looked at Jamie's face and into her eyes. She wiped the tears away.  
  
"Where is Tommy Christina?" Jamie asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"He is outside talking to Scott." she replied.  
  
Jamie laid back down looked at her hand then looked back up at Christina.  
  
"Please tell him I want to talk to him." Jamie said yawning.  
  
Chris walked out of the room and told Tommy who walked in right as she walked out. Jamie looked up and started to cry again. He ran over to her and hugged her gently. She hugged him tight.  
  
"I'm going to do something that I think will help us." Jamie said looking at him. "I think that me and you should take a break Tommy." she added looking down. "I don't want to see you, Scott, or Christina again!" she added yet again but this time shouting.  
  
Tommy looked shocked then walked out with saying a word. Christina and Scott were both shocked at what they heard out in the hallway. They followed Tommy out of the hospital. Jamie was crying into the pillow.  
  
4 months later  
  
No one had seen or heard from Jamie for about 4 months. Christina would get letters from her but was told not to tell anyone about them. Jamie had moved to Raleigh she moved in to her old house again but Christina would come and see her for a couple of days and would tell the boys that she was going home for a couple of days.  
  
Jamie's house  
  
Jamie was seating on the porch in her swing when Christina's mustang pulled into the drive way. She waved at her when she got out. Christina looked at her friend when she got up. She has become smaller then the last time she saw her. She also saw cuts on her wrist.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" shouted Christina turning Jamie's arm over.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CHRIS!" Jamie shouted back.  
  
Christina looked at the ground then back at her best friend.  
  
"I'm tried of keeping things from Tommy, He is always crying his eyes out because he can't see you Jamie, He thinks that he make you leave him. He wants to see you, He is at the baby's grave everyday Jamie." Christina took her looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
Jamie looked down at the porch then back up at her friend.  
  
"What am I suppose to do Christina?, I've been away to long, I'm sure he doesn't want to see me." Jamie said starting to cry.  
  
"I think it's in your mind Jamie, he loves you and never stopped loving you even after you left." Christina told her as she hugged her.  
  
"I'm going to go back with you on Wednesday because I want to him but I'm scared to." Jamie said as she pulled away.  
  
"Damn Jamie, don't be scared, Well don't be scared to see your husband, its isn't like you cheated on him." Christina said looking at her with a grin.  
  
Jamie looked down at the ground when she said that.  
  
"Why you bitch!, You cheated on Tommy, With who?" Christina shouted.  
  
"Shane." Jamie said looking up at her.  
  
"Helms?" Christina asked.  
  
Jamie just nodded at her. Because Christina started to shouted in a different language. When Christina started to yell in her mom's language things were bad.  
  
"I can't believe you Jamie Alicia Dreamer!" Christina shouted at her.  
  
"IT WAS ONLY A ONE NIGHT THING!" she replied.  
  
"I don't care if it was a date you cheated on Tommy!" Christina as she sat down on the steps.  
  
Jamie sat down on the steps beside Christina then looked at her wedding ring. She looked up and saw her dog buddy which is a Dalmatian. He ran up to her and licked her face. Christina started to smile and started to play with him.  
  
"Would it help that I said that we didn't do anything he just stayed over and talked with me?" Jamie said looking at Christina.  
  
"That would help yes, that's just a friendly date, you didn't cheat on anyone then." Chris told her smiling.  
  
Jamie nodded then looked at the dog who rolling around in the grass.  
  
"Chris, I would never cheat on Tommy I love him so much, I know he was her grave because I saw him there and I chicken out one time because he was there." She told her. 


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5  
  
"So you chickened out because your husband was there?" she asked.  
  
Jamie just looked out into the yard right before she could answer another corvette pulled into the drive way. Jamie got up along with Christina was smiling from ear to ear. The passenger side door open and Scott got out. Jamie's mouth dropped when she saw the driver side door open. Tommy got out with some what of a smile on his face. Jamie just looked at him then took off running to him. He picked her up and swung her around in the air. Scott walked over to Christina and put his arms around her shoulder smiling at the couple in front of them.  
  
"I missed you." Tommy said as he put her down on the ground again.  
  
"I missed you too Tommy." Jamie said right before she kissed him.  
  
Scott and Christina started to laugh then kissed each other. Jamie and Tommy pulled apart smiling and breathing hard. Jamie pulled Tommy to the porch where they saw Scott and Christina kissing. They walked up to them and they stopped kissing.  
  
"I swear you guys can't keep your hands off of each other." Tommy said causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Christina gave him the finger. Right as he look down he saw the cuts on Jamie's left arm.  
  
"What's this?" Tommy asked pulling her arm up.  
  
"I cut my self." Jamie looking at him.  
  
Scott leaned over Christina's shoulder and his eyes go big. Jamie looked at him then looked at Tommy.  
  
"I was cutting myself because I was missing you." Jamie explained.  
  
Tommy just looked at her then nodded. Scott looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"THAT IS IT I'M TRIED OF KEEPING MY MOUTH SHUT, JAMIE YOU ARE MAKING YOUR SELF SICK LOOK AT YOU, YOU ARE SKIN AND BONES NOTHING ELSE! YOU CUT YOUR SELF BECAUSE YOU MISS HIM? DAMN GIRL YOU COULD HAVE COME AND SEEN HIM BECAUSE I WAS GETTING TRIED OF SEEING HIM WALK AROUND LIKE A LOST PUPPY!" Scott shouted. "Wow, that felt better." he add laughing.  
  
Jamie looked at him shocked then nodded.  
  
"Your right Scott, But I'm sorry." Jamie said looking at everyone of them.  
  
Everyone nodded then walked into the house. Jamie stops Tommy from going in. She pulls him to the side of the porch and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips with a little tongue. Christina and Scott look out of the window from the living room and laughs at them.  
  
Living room  
  
"Told you that they would get back together." Christina said smiling.  
  
"Oh whatever Mrs. Levy" Scott said smiling.  
  
Christina laughs then sets down on the couch buddy comes into the living room and takes Scott's place.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, seems like you are out of a seat Scott." Jamie said walking in laughing.  
  
Tommy and Christina were both laughing. The dog got down and laid down on the floor beside Christina's feet. Scott sat down beside her put his arm around her shoulder. Jamie sat down on Tommy's lap and turned on the TV. Jamie throws the remote to Scott who turns it to music video.  
  
"Hey Tommy why don't you take Jamie up stairs and give her for make up loving?" Scott smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Christina couldn't help but laugh at him. Tommy picked Jamie up and ran up stairs with her.  
  
Next Day  
  
Christina is in the kitchen drinking some coffee. Scott walks in goes to kiss her and she stops him.  
  
"Oh no you aren't kissing me with morning breath." Christina said smiling.  
  
Right as Christina that Jamie and Tommy walked down stairs laughing and smiling. Scott raised a eye brow at Christina who was drinking coffee and looking at them. When they walked into the kitchen they smiled at them.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Scott asked smiling.  
  
Both Tommy and Jamie was nodding. Christina started to laugh when she looked at Jamie's neck. Scott walked over to Christina who pointed to Jamie when her back was turned. He walked to the side and saw hickies on her neck. Tommy saw him and told Jamie who started to laugh then didn't do anything.  
  
"Having fun looking at my neck?" Jamie asked turning around.  
  
Christina was nodding wildly. Scott was laughing while nodding. Jamie rolled her eyes then kissed Tommy on the cheek and sat down on the table. She was drinking some milk. Tommy walked over to Scott and they walked into the living room and turned on the TV.  
  
"So how much fun did you have last night?" Christina said pulling her cup down.  
  
Jamie looked up with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm a lot happier now Christina." Jamie replied taking a drink of her milk.  
  
Christina got up and pulled her into the living room. Scott and Tommy were talking about something that was the TV. Christina looked at Jamie who saw the Tv which was Tommy and Jamie at the Store buying things then it was Scott and Christina at the park playing with Jamie's dog Buddy.  
  
"I should have known." Jamie said smiling.  
  
She walked over to Tommy who pulled her into his lap. Scott pulled Christina to him and did the same thing.  
  
"Copy Cat!" Tommy said laughing .  
  
Christina and Jamie both rolled their eyes then shook their heads. Jamie looked at the TV again and saw Tommy more then talking to his ex wife. Her eyes got big the noticed that she was on the side holding his hand and he was looking at this twin daughters.  
  
"Look Tommy its you." Christina pointing toward the TV.  
  
Tommy looked at it then nodded. He put his arms around Jamie's waist. Scott leaned back against the couch then sat up again and looked outside. Christina knew something was up then walked outside and saw a car pull up.  
  
"Who is here Chris?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Your evil step mother who hates Tommy." Christina told.  
  
Right as Christina said that Jamie shot up and ran outside. Scott was close behind her and Tommy ran upstairs.  
  
"This should be nice, She doesn't even know we're married." Jamie told Christina's eyes got big.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Her step mother out of the car and walked over to Jamie and hugged her. Jamie hugged back a little. She pulled back and held Jamie's hands up. She saw the ring and looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
"I'm married Brittany I'm married to Tommy." Jamie told her causing her to breath in.  
  
"Why you little." Brittany went to say but was cut off.  
  
"Sweet heart Brittany is that was you were going to say? Because if that wasn't you need to leave because you aren't welcome here at all." Christina said pointing toward the road.  
  
Brittany shot her a look. She looked at Jamie who was smiling.  
  
"You will never see my again because you aren't welcome at my house anymore." Brittany said walking away.  
  
"Don't Brittany you aren't going to be at the house anymore anyways I OWN it!" Jamie shouted at her.  
  
Brittany got mad then left. Tommy laughed when he walked outside and put his arms around Jamie's waist.  
  
"You know how to tell her Chris." Tommy said high fiveing her.  
  
Jamie shook her head then looks at Tommy then pulls him into the backyard and sets on the grass that show the mountain that is about 12 miles from their house. Christina and Scott followed them then sat on the swing that was in the yard. Tommy and Jamie was playing with Buddy their Dalmatian. Christina couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing.  
  
"I like to live like this." Christina said smiling at Scott.  
  
"You do...you live right over there woman." Scott said pointing toward the house right next door to Tommy and Jamie's house.  
  
Jamie and Tommy looked at them and smiled when Scott said that. Jamie smiled at them when Scott hugged Christina and gave her the keys to the house. Right then Vince McMahon walked into the yard.  
  
"Mrs. Dreamer, Mrs. Levy, I'm Vince McMahon. I want you guys as the newest Divas on Raw think you will like it?" Vince said as he walked up to them.  
  
"I'll be the next women's champion for your Vince." Jamie said shaking his hand.  
  
"You can count me in Vince." Christina said shaking his hand.  
  
2 months later  
  
Jamie and Christina had been in training for 2 months but their husband trained them. Jamie had changed. Her blonde hair was now black with blue, purple, and green highlights. It was still long but she put it into two French braids on each side of her head. Jamie was going to come in as Randy Orton's girlfriend. Christina has Copper colored hair with black and blonde streaks through it, simply braided down the back, but longer than before. She is going to help out Kane a lot.  
  
Raw  
  
Evolution was shown backstage talking when Randy walked into the room the camera shows a woman's leg in a short skirt. The camera moves up and show Randy smiling like a cat.  
  
"Everyone this my girlfriend Rogue she is the newest member to Evolution." Randy said showing her body off.  
  
Rogue smiled at the guys and was getting checked out by Ric and Dave. She just smiled and was holding hands with Randy. Right then the camera faded out then went to the ring with Lita and Kane in the ring.  
  
"Kane, I was never pregnant with your baby, for that matter I was never pregnant!" shouted Lita.  
  
Right as Kane went to say something Stay Out of My Dreams - Type O Negative hit as woman walked out wearing black sweats and tank top with a silver phoenix on either of the pant legs and on the front of the shirt.  
  
"Who is that Jr?, She is hot!" King said laughing.  
  
"You think that every diva is hot." Jr said smiling.  
  
The woman walked down the ramp and got into the ring and looked at Lita with a smile on her face. Lita just looked at her.  
  
"If that's all you had to say Lita you should probably get going Kane and I have a couple of asses to kick tonight!, and it starts with your Lita, Eric already made the match., oh yea Lita remember the name Phoenix because that is the last name you'll remember."  
  
Kane looked at her then got out of the ring. Lita smiled at her a ref ran down the ramp and got into the ring. The bell rung and the match was on.  
  
"OH YEA PUPPIES!" shouted King.  
  
They locked up Phoenix sent Lita backward and she fell on the mat looking up at her. Phoenix smiled at her then Lita got up. Phoenix did a chick kick but missed because Lita ducked. Lita grabbed Phoenix from behind and then they switched. Phoenix did a german suplex on Lita. Everyone in the crowd was shocked. Lita was holding her head and was crawling around. Phoenix walked over to Lita and picked her up and did a DDT.  
  
"OH GOD ITS OVER!" shouted Jr.  
  
Phoenix pinned Lita and got the win. She got up and was standing over Lita who was knocked out. Kane walked back out and walked to the end of the ramp and met Phoenix. She was smiling at him. Kane got closer to her.  
  
"What is this?" Jr asked King.  
  
"Lets see."  
  
Phoenix pulled Kane down and kissed him. The crowd was shocked because Kane was kissing back.  
  
"Holy Shit, Kane has a girlfriend, why!" shouted King.  
  
Phoenix looked up at King with a somewhat of a smile on his face then mouthed "Because even monsters need love!"  
  
King and Jr was shocked at that but looked at her. Kane posed in the middle of the ramp then walked backstage.  
  
Backstage  
  
Jamie was waiting backstage smiling. Christina walks backstage and smiled and hugged her. Christina looked at what Jamie was wearing. Jamie was wearing a short leather mini skirt, a leather top to match and leather knee high boots.  
  
"I look like a hooker Chris." Jamie said laughing putting her hair up in a pony tail.  
  
Christina just looked at her.  
  
"You said it I didn't'." Christina said laughing.  
  
Jamie just laughed at her. Right then Randy, Dave, Ric, and Hunter all walked up to her and told it her it was time to go to the ring. She just nodded but with a smile then walked out with Randy. 


	5. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7  
  
Raw  
  
The camera shows the crowd then Evolution's music hit and the crowd started to boo. Rogue walked out first and got a pop but started to get booed when the rest of the guys walked out. Randy walked over to her and showed her body off. Rogue acted like she was really happy to be with him.  
  
"Wow!, Look at what Randy has." King said smiling.  
  
"Yes she is, She is a pretty young lady." Jr replied.  
  
Rogue got the end of the ramp and smiled into the ring. Ric walked up the steps first then her then Randy. They both sat down on the rope and Rogue waved them off. They got off the rope and she did like Stacy Keibler does. The crowd cheered and so did Randy but with his eyes. Everyone else got into the ring. Rogue walked to the middle of ring and just stayed there. The ref pointed toward the rest of the group to go to back but Rogue could stay. They got mad and went to back after Rogue told them something and they smiled at her. Right when they walked backstage.. "Never Gonna Stop" hit and Edge ran out.  
  
"Get out of the ring Rogue." King said.  
  
"Please do." Jr said.  
  
When Edge got into the ring Rogue got out of the ring and looked at him with evil eyes. Edge posed with the title then looked at her with a sick smile on his face. She made a sick face back at him. The bell rung. They locked up Randy sent Edge backwards. Rogue was cheering at that then clapped her hands. Edge got up and locked up with Randy again. But this time Edge walked Randy backwards into the corner. The ref got them apart and Edge did some chops on Randy.  
  
"Ouch!" Jr said.  
  
"I'm not worried about the match I'm worried Rogue down there." King replied.  
  
Randy was threw Edge into the rope and did a clothes line but Edge ducked and did one on Randy. Rogue hit the mat and screamed at him. Edge looked at her then went over to her and started to trash talk her. She didn't listen. Randy got up and tried to do a roll up but Edge kicked out at Two. The ref told Randy two who told the ref to count faster.  
  
"Wow Jr almost a win." King said happy.  
  
"Yea by cheating." Jr told him snappy.  
  
Edge had knocked Randy almost out and sat him up for the spear. He got the spear and went to for the pin the ref went to hit the mat and Rogue pulled Edge out of the ring. Her eyes got big when he looked at her. She turned around to run away but he caught her by the hair. She started to beg for him not to hurt her. He was shaking his head and he was about to clothes line her but then kissed her. Rogue tried to get away but couldn't till Randy pulled him off her. The ref called for the bell because interference by Chris Jericho who hit Randy with kick the stomach.  
  
"WOW!" Jr said.  
  
Rogue was shocked and looked sick. She started to wipe her mouth with her hand. She was spitting on Edge. Randy was smiling at her then walked over to her and made sure that she was ok. She nodded then walked over to Edge and stepped on his stomach. The crowd was booing her. Rogue rolled her eyes at them. Randy walked up to her and kissed her. She kissed back then walked up the ramp with him holding hands and trashing talking Edge.  
  
Backstage  
  
Jamie walk backstage and got some water and drunk so.  
  
"Way to go Mrs. Dreamer you've got the crowd going to hate you." Randy said hugging her.  
  
"I'm only 4 years older then you Randy." Jamie said smiling.  
  
Right as Jamie said that Tommy walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Jamie jumped a little then turned around and kissed Tommy with a little tongue. Randy walked away laughing. Christina walked up and laughed.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe that you guys can't keep your hands to your self for more then 4 mins." Christina said laughing.  
  
Jamie and Tommy pulled apart laughing. Jamie turned around and looked at Christina trying to keep a straight face. Right then an there Jamie saw Gail Kim making with someone in the hallway and was shocked to see Scott making out with her.  
  
"Chris gets go this way please." Jamie said trying to pull her down the other way.  
  
"Why, when your locker room is down that way?" Christina said turning around and then stopped in her tracks when she saw Scott.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Christina looked shocked before she turned 4 shades of red and stormed down the hall towards Gail and Scott. She grabbed Scott's hair and pulled him away, then gave Gail an uppercut to the ribs and kicked her in the ass before shoving her down the hall. She then proceeded to kick Scott in the side.  
  
"Scott Anthony Levy what the fuck are you doing!" Christina shouted at him.  
  
Jamie and Tommy ran down the hallway and Jamie pulled her away from Scott who was holding his side and leaning up against the wall in pain.  
  
"I didn't do it, She walked up to me and kissed me while I was on the cell phone with Russo." Scott chocked out holding his side.  
  
"Maybe next time your learn next time." Christina shouted at him then pulled away from Jamie and walked out of the arena.  
  
Tommy let Scott go who hit the wall with his fist. Jamie rolled her eyes at him then screamed. Tommy looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't look to happy. He didn't say anything.  
  
"SCOTT YOU ARE ONE OF THE WOREST JACKASS I'VE EVER SEEN!" shouted Jamie.  
  
"Come on baby." Tommy said.  
  
"Oh don't you baby me! Baby!, I'm not happy about seeing my best friend's husband making out with that!" Jamie shouted at Tommy then turned around and slapped Scott across the face.  
  
Tommy was shocked then touched her shoulder she turned around punched him in the face. Jamie's eyes were red with being mad then she walked out of the arena and caught a cab to go back to the hotel.  
  
Hotel  
  
Christina had made it back to the hotel first but right as she got into the lobby Jamie walked in and was holding hand.  
  
"What happen to you?" Chris asked.  
  
"I punched Tommy in the face." Jamie told her as they walked into the bedroom.  
  
Christina's room  
  
Jamie followed Christina in who was pretty mad. Christina threw her bag across the room then walked over to the bed and hugged the pillow. She started to cry. Jamie walked over to her and laid down behind her and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jamie told her.  
  
Right as she said that there was a knock at the door. Jamie got up from the bed and answered it. Christina wiped the tears away then saw Tommy holding his jaw.  
  
"That hurt." Tommy said laughing a little.  
  
"It was meant to hurt." Jamie shouted at him.  
  
Jamie went to close the door but he put his foot in the door to stop her from closing it. Jamie opened the door then looked behind him then looked at Christina who was somewhat smiling and somewhat frowning. Jamie pulled Tommy in the room behind her.  
  
"Hey look Christina I'm sorry, Gail walked up to me and kissed me I never kissed her back" Scott said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Then WHY DID YOU LOOK LIKE IT!" shouted Christina getting up.  
  
Jamie and Tommy's eyes got big then looked at them.  
  
Right then Christina Scott were face to face. Tommy put his arm around Jamie's waist and held her back. Christina pushed Scott backwards hard.  
  
"Don't you ever say that shit again!" shouted Christina.  
  
Scott looked at her then pushed her onto the bed playfully. Jamie gave Tommy a look who smiled at her.  
  
"Buh bye guys!" Jamie said laughing.  
  
Jamie walked out of the room and saw Christina and Scott making out on the bed.  
  
Next Day  
  
Christina and Scott's Room  
  
Scott woke up first with his arms tight around Christina's waist. Christina was smiling in her sleep then woke up smiling again. Her hair was a mess. Scott's hair was just as bad. Christina has little marks on her neck.  
  
"Now, this a good way to wake up." Christina mumbled into pillow. 


End file.
